


9:08

by chronicles_of_a_wallflower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicles_of_a_wallflower/pseuds/chronicles_of_a_wallflower





	9:08

lying on the floor

lying on red stained, marble tiles

a razor slick with a girl's blood

this is going to take a while

 

the girl is lying on her bathroom floor

there's blood spilling from both her wrists

she's deep in her thoughts and thinking to herself

how did i come to this?

 

it started when she began to dread waking up in the morning

when she started to feel like she was without any friends

when she realized no one would ever really understand her

and when she was getting exhausted from the war inside of her head

 

this girl, she felt utterly alone in her seemingly small world

why did it have to be her who felt this way?

all of her thoughts were beginning to unfurl

she felt like she didn't deserve this pain

but she had given up on being saved

 

the room was growing darker

the light from the ceiling was fading away

she was becoming numb throughout her body

finally, she wouldn't be in anymore pain


End file.
